


Put Up the Tree Before My Spirit Falls Again

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: It started with a scratchy throat.Peter was too excited for the holidays to notice. It was, in fact, the first year Peter was actually excited for the holidays. Christmas had been hard for him and May after Ben died, that May usually worked and Peter patrolled. But this year, they had been invited to the lake cabin for the holidays. And Peter was too excited to even think about anything else, including the fact that he had to keep clearing his throat.---Or Peter worries his holiday with the Starks will be ruined by a cold. Luckily, no one at the lake cabin is going to let that happen.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179





	Put Up the Tree Before My Spirit Falls Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romeoandjulietyouwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/gifts).



> I've never written a story for someone before. So, I hope this is good! I mean, who doesn't love a little self irondad holiday sickfic?

It started with a scratchy throat. 

Peter was too excited for the holidays to notice. It was, in fact, the first year Peter was actually excited for the holidays. Christmas had been hard for him and May after Ben died, that May usually worked and Peter patrolled. But this year, they had been invited to the lake cabin for the holidays. And Peter was too excited to even think about anything else, including the fact that he had to keep clearing his throat.

“Are you okay?” May asked, when Peter cleared his throat for what seemed like the millionth time. Happy was loading their stuff into the car, refusing to let Peter or May help. “You keep clearing your throat. And you look a little pale.”

“That’s just my complexion.” May gave him a look and he just smirked. “I’m probably just tired from patrol.”

“Well sleep in the car baby,” May said, patting his cheek. “Because once we get to the cabin, Morgan’s going to literally be attached to you.” Peter chuckled and nodded.

“All set,” Happy said. “Ready to go?” Peter nodded excitedly and got into the car. He was so looking forward to Christmas in the cabin, that he didn’t know if he would fall asleep.

* * *

Peter slept the whole ride. 

He hadn’t meant to. He had been texting Tony about all that they were going to do at the cabin while Peter was there (Morgan wanted to bake cookies, making snowmen, and build a pillow fort, while Tony had a million ideas to get up to in the garage workshop). But about ten minutes into the ride, his head started to feel a little fuzzy. He figured it was just exhaustion and that a quick nap would help. So he closed his eyes, figuring that it would kill some time for the long ride anyways. 

“Kid.” Peter shook awake, hearing a familiar voice. When his eyes opened, Tony was the first thing he saw. 

“Huh?” Tony chuckled, seeing how bleary and confused the teenager was. “Oh hey, Mister Stark? We’re here?”

“Yeah kid,” Tony said, smiling fondly at him. “May said you slept the whole time?”

“I guess so.” Tony moved away from the door, allowing Peter to get up. As he got out of the car, he paused, feeling a little light-headed. 

“You okay Pete?”

“Fine,” Peter said, his voice coming out a little weaker. He walked inside, hoping to avoid anymore questions. 

“Petey!” He smiled a little when he heard Morgan’s voice. The four-year-old ran towards him, but stopped just short of hugging him. 

“What’s wrong Mo?” Peter asked, squatting down.

“You look icky Petey,” Morgan said.

“Morgan’s right baby,” May said as Peter stood up. “You’re looking a lot worse than earlier.”

“I’m fine.” Peter probably sounded petulant, but he didn’t want to spend the holidays sick. He felt a hand press against his forehead and glanced at Tony with a huff. 

“Is he warm?” May asked. 

“A little,” Tony said. “FRIDAY, what’s Peter’s temperature?”

“Peter has a temperature of 100 degree Fahrenheit.” Peter groaned a little. He knew what that meant. He was officially sick. 

“No,” He whined. “I don’t want to be sick.” He felt Morgan hug his leg, trying to comfort him. 

“Some rest and fluids and you’ll be like new kid,” Tony said, patting his shoulder. “Your room’s all set up, so you can head up there now.” Peter frowned. 

“I know baby,” May said. “But you’ll feel even worse if you don’t rest.” Peter ducked his head, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He felt like the holiday was already ruined. 

“Okay,” Peter grumbled. Tony squeezed his shoulder and May kissed the top of his head before he trudged off upstairs, subtly wiping tears away. 

This was not how he wanted to spend the first Christmas he was excited about in years.

* * *

When Peter woke up, it was dark out. That wasn’t too surprising, it was winter after all. He just didn’t know how long he had been asleep for. He was about to ask FRIDAY when the door opened. 

“Hey kid,” Tony said, coming in. 

“Hi Mister Stark,” Peter said, sitting up. “How long was I asleep?”

“Couple of hours,” Tony said. “May and I have been periodically checking on you. And Pepper moved the humidifier we got for Morgan the last time she was sick in here.” He handed Peter a glass of water. “Drink up.” Peter did, though Tony could see there was a frown on his face. 

“Thanks,” Peter said, once he was done. He put the glass down and leaned back against the headboard. The best way to describe the teenager in that moment was sulking.

“Kiddo, it’s just a cold.” Peter looked at him, feeling hot tears pricking at the corners of his eyelids. 

“It’s just…” He wasn’t able to speak before the tears bubbled out. 

“Oh kid.” Tony sat down next to him and pulled Peter into a hug. Peter curled into Tony’s embrace, burying his head in his mentor’s shoulder. Tony just hugged him tightly, keeping him close with his prosthetic arm and carding his good hand through Peter’s hair.

“Sorry,” Peter said, finally pulling away. He wiped the tears away and sniffled. 

“Kid, what’s this really about?” Tony asked. Peter huffed and wiped at his eyes, begging himself to stop crying. “Peter, talk to me.”

“May and I haven’t really celebrated Christmas since Ben died,” Peter said. “It just wasn’t that enjoyable when it was just the two of us. But then this year, you guys invited us and I was finally excited again.” He sniffled a little. “And now I’m sick.” Tony sighed, feeling bad for Peter. He wrapped his arm around Peter, the teen leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

“It’s just a cold kiddo,” Tony said. “I promise it’s not going to wreck your holiday.” Peter looked up at him, his big bambi eyes locking onto Tony’s.

“You promise?” Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead. 

“Yeah kid, I do.” Peter smiled a little. Tony reached over and carded his free hand through Peter’s hair. The action gently lulled the teenager back to sleep. Once he was asleep, Tony quickly (well as fast as a guy with a cane could move) left the room and headed downstairs. 

“How’s Peter?” May asked when Tony entered the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, across from Rhodey who was watching Morgan color. Happy was by the refrigerator and Pepper was cooking. 

“Upset.” A concerned look crossed May’s face. “Apparently, he was really looking forward to the holidays this year.” May tsked sadly, as if understanding why. “I think we gotta make this work with him being sick.” May smiled a little and nodded. 

“What did you have in mind Tones?” Rhodey asked. Everyone in the kitchen looked at the genius and he smiled. 

* * *

“Peter, baby wake up.” Peter’s eyes slowly opened, hearing May’s voice. As he slowly sat up, he realized it was morning. May pressed her hand to his forehead and he leaned into the touch. “Still a little warm.” Peter just nodded. 

“Sorry.” May chuckled and kissed his forehead. 

“Nothing to be sorry for,” May said. “Now come on. We should get some soup in you.” Peter nodded and slowly stood up. May brushed some hair out of his face as they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. 

“Petey!” Morgan exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. Peter smiled a little and sat down next to her. Uncaring that he was sick, she hugged him.

“Thanks Mo,” Peter said. 

“Soup’s up kid,” Happy said, placing a bowl in front of him. ”My coach used to give me this when I had a fight the next day. Zap’s the cold right out of you.”

“You...you made me soup?” Peter asked. “Like from scratch? Not from a can?” Happy smirked and May chuckled. “Thanks Happy.”

“Anytime.” As Peter dug into the soup, Tony and Rhodey filtered into the kitchen.

“You two are finally back,” Pepper said with a smirk. 

“Grocery store on Christmas,” Rhodey said putting a few bags down. “Absolute nightmare.” Pepper chuckled and nodded. Tony walked over to Morgan and Peter. He pressed a kiss to his daughter’s head, earning a grin from her. 

“Hey kid,” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hair. “I see you got some of Happy’s miracle soup.”

“It’s really good,” Peter said with a smile.

“It’ll cure what ails you,” Tony said. “I know it always did for me.” Peter nodded, continuing to eat the soup. It definitely was soothing his sore throat. 

“Oh good,” May said, who was helping Rhodey unpack the grocery bags. “Tea for my baby.”

“May,” Peter whined, his ears turning read. She gave him a look before walking over to him. She then proceeded to press a loud kiss to his cheek. She chuckled at the adorable hilarious pout on his face. 

“Oh does that embarrass you kid?” Tony asked, sitting down next to him. He wrapped an arm around him. 

“No,” Peter whined, jokingly trying to move away from him. He was then trapped by Morgan climbing into his lap.

“It’ll make you feel better Petey,” Morgan said. “That’s what daddy always says.”

“And I’m the smartest guy in the room.”

“Debatable,” Rhodey quipped, earning an eye roll from his best friend.

“May,” Peter whined, this time trying to avoid both Morgan, who was squishing his face, and Tony who was acting like he was trying to kiss the side of his head. May chuckled. 

“Alright have some sympathy on my nephew,” May said. Tony chuckled and ruffled Peter’s hair before leaning back in his chair. Morgan just settled herself on Peter’s lap, looking adoringly at him.

“Now that you three have settled down,” Pepper said. “I believe it’s time to make some gingerbread house.”

“Yay!” Morgan cheered, earning a smile from her mother. Peter frowned a little. He was sick. He couldn’t help with that. He lifted Morgan up and placed her on the seat next to him. She frowned. “But Petey, we’re supposed to make them together.”

“I can’t Mo,” Peter said. Tony glanced at Rhodey and smirked. Oh was Peter predictable. 

“Only if you touch it with you bare hands,” Rhodey said, before tossing Peter two items. “Gloves and a surgical. Might look silly, but…” Peter stared at the items, a perplexed smile on his face.

“Oh,” Peter said, the smile growing. 

“Morgan really wanted everyone to make gingerbread houses,” Pepper said. “And that includes you.” Peter put the mask and gloves on before picking Morgan up and putting her back on his lap.

“Thanks Mo,” Peter said.

“Anything for my big brother,” Morgan said before hugging him. Peter smiled, hugging her back. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad.

* * *

Some hours later, everyone was in the living room. The gingerbread houses they had made were sitting on the dining room table. Peter had been pretty pleased with his and Morgan’s house. It looked pretty barren, as Morgan had eaten most of the candy, but they had both had fun which was more important. 

Everyone besides Peter was seated in the living room. May and Happy were sitting together in a smaller couch (one that Tony had invested in when May and Peter started spending more time at the cabin). Rhodey was sitting in the recliner, a relaxed smile on his face. That left the larger couch, where Pepper, Morgan, and Tony were sitting. Morgan was sitting on her father’s lap, leaving on open space on one end of the couch.

“C’mon spider-kid,” Rhodey called towards the kitchen. Peter shuffled in from the kitchen with a glass of water. “Time for my Christmas Eve tradition.”

“What’s that Colonel Rhodes,” Peter said, surveying the room. Tony nodded to the spot next to him and Peter smiled before sitting down next to him. 

“It’s Rhodey kid.”

“Not worth the battle,” Tony said with a smirk. “I can’t get him out of calling me Mister Stark.” Peter who was sipping his water, rolled his eyes, but there was a smirk playing across his lips.

“Anyways,” Rhodey said, as Peter put the glass down. “Every year, on Christmas Eve, I watch White Christmas. It’s a tradition that I love and there’s only one year in my entire life that I missed it.” He gave Tony a knowing glance, earning a chuckle from Tony. 

“Sorry about that one,” Tony said. “I guess you chose the tradition of saving my butt that year.”

“Another time honored tradition.” Peter watched their back and forth, a smirk on his face. He looked over at May. 

“Are Ned and I like that?” May chuckled, but nodded. 

“Always keep your friends close,” Tony said, wrapping an arm around Peter. “Especially if they’ll follow along with your hair-brained schemes.” 

“If you three are done,” Pepper said, with a hint of teasing in her voice. Tony chuckled and nodded to Rhodey. Rhodey pressed play and the movie began. As the movie played, Peter glanced around the room. May and Happy were sitting together, May humming along to the movie, earning a playful grin from Happy. It genuinely warmed his heart to see his aunt happy. She did so much for him, that even though it meant watching her be lovey-dovey with Happy, he was more than comfortable with them. His aunt deserved that much. He glanced at Rhodey who had a wide grin on his face, his brace whirring slightly as his foot moved up and down to the beat of the music. 

And then there was the Starks. Pepper was on the edge of the couch, curled into Tony’s side. He was grateful for how kind Pepper was to him. It took a wonderful kind of person to be as welcoming as she had been to him. And then he had Morgan, who had moved from sitting on her dad to using Peter as a pillow. She didn’t care that he was sick; that much had been clear to him all day. But then again, Morgan just loved spending time with him. She had accepted that Peter was her brother, no questions asked, and loved him unconditionally. And he adored her.

And of course, there was Tony. When Tony Stark had shown up in his apartment all those years ago, Peter could not have predicted that this is where things were going to end up. And yet somehow, he had ended up as a member of Tony Stark’s family. And he felt so lucky. Lucky to consider the people in that room family. Lucky that he had a mentor who was not only going to look out for him, but sometimes even take care of him. Tony glanced over at him. 

“You good kid?” He asked quietly. Peter smiled and nodded. Tony smiled back and tugged him a little closer to him. Peter’s head landed on his shoulder. Tony gently carded his free hand through Peter’s hair. Then he turned his attention back to the movie, a smile still playing on his face.

* * *

“I feel so bad waking them up.” The movie was long over, the living room mostly emptied out. Pepper and May stood near the couch. Peter and Tony were both fast asleep, Tony’s chin resting on top of Peter’s head and the teenager using the genius as a pillow.

“I imagine that couch isn’t too comfortable after a while,” May said and Pepper nodded. “But first.” She took out her phone and snapped a picture. “Alright, now we can wake them up.” Pepper chuckled before gently shaking her husband’s shoulder. 

“Movie’s over,” Pepper said. “I’ll be upstairs.” Tony nodded, sleepily. He glanced down at Peter, a soft smile on his face. 

“Make sure that nephew of mine sleeps in an actually bed,” May said. She then headed down the hallway as Pepper headed upstairs. Tony yawned before gently nudging Peter awake. 

“C’mon kid,” Tony said. “Couch is bad for my back.”

“M’kay,” Peter said sleepily. Peter stood up before helping Tony up. The two were quiet as they headed upstairs. “Mister Stark?”

“Yeah kid?”

“Thanks, for you know, keeping your promise.” Tony smiled and pulled Peter into a hug.

“Anytime kid.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head and Peter smiled. “Now get some rest. Morgan likes to wake up at the crack of dawn on Christmas morning.” Peter nodded before going into his room. As he closed the door, he smiled. 

Even with a cold, it had been the best holiday he had had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
